Kakkarott
by GodKing1228
Summary: How does the rest of the DBZ world look at Goku, or Kakkarott? This will be an ongoing series, more inside. R/R
1. Vegeta

**Kakkarott**   
by Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

**Note:** This will be an ongoing series, from several characters POV. It's basically what other people think of Goku, or Kakkarott. Projected lineup is Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillen, Trunks, and finally, Piccolo. If you want the POV of someone else, put it in the reviews. This is Buu-Saga, from the beginning to the end. Read and review, please. 

* * *

Kakkarott. 

Your damned name echoes in my head. 

For years, you have always eclipsed me. How I have grown from the arrogant brat that I was 11 years ago. How it all started....I remember like it was yesterday. 

I arrived on this planet 11 years ago. I was the perfect Saiya-jin soldier; cold, ruthless, and powerful. With that oaf Nappa by my side, I obliterated planets, and made the name Vegeta a feared word. Creatures would tremble at the saying of my name, and I loved it. I was all-powerful, so I thought. Once I heard about the Dragonballs from that damn green alien, I sought them out in the vain hopes of becoming immortal. 

What followed would be the defining moment in my life. 

I had never lost a fight. Fighters were scared to face me, rather less duel with me. Saiya-jins trembled at the name _Saiya-jin no Ouji_ But you did not. You had no memory of me, of our world, of anything. Perhaps it was this that led you to stare me down, and challenge me. How I foolishly thought I would destroy you and your pitiful world. 

You defeated me. 

You summoned up a vast amount of strength, and used it to hand me my first ever loss. I was beaten nearly to death, with the aid of your brat, the fat samurai, and Krillen. Heh. Imagine me, remembering the pathetic Earthlings who I would have thought to kill in an instant. If I had died that day, it would have been an honorable defeat. Not you. You had to spare my life, and humiliate me in the worst way possible. You let me get away. Damn you and your foolishness, I thought to myself. I vowed to kill you one day, and I meant to keep that promise. 

Then came Namek. 

I went there to collect the Dragonballs, and perhaps, gain my revenge. I had gained even more power as a result of my near death, and thought I could finally destroy you, once and for all. I never got the chance. Imagine me, Prince of all Saiya-jins, defeated by a lowly member of the Ginyu Force. You had to save me again. Left twice in your debt. It nearly drove me insane. How had you gained so much power? Where you really the Legendary Super Saiya-jin? How could a third class soldier have surpassed the Prince? It was my bloodline to be the Legendary Saiya-jin! 

I fought Frieza. He toyed with me, before killing me. Death is an odd thing. It makes you realize that there is no recoverance, and that you are simply gone. I could only watch from above as you hopelessly challenged Frieza. 

Frieza defeated you, temporarily. I saw you brink on the edge of death, and felt a sort of joy, but also sorrow as well. I had not been the one to kill you. I would be the one to kill you. I inspired you to fight, to fight for our people, and defeat Frieza. You did so. You tried to disable him with your _Genki Dama_, and it almost worked. 

Almost. 

Frieza came back. He had survived somehow, and was infuriated. He killed Krillen, and sealed his own fate. 

Watching Frieza transform was frightening. Watching you transform...it was amazing. The way your hair exploded in a blast of light, how your power level increased drastically, and how you had taken away my destiny, my fate, my birthright. You avenged our people, and defeated Frieza. You would have killed him, but your tragic innocence prevented you. I saw the planet Namek explode, and breathed in relief. You were dead, as was Frieza. A dishonorable way to wish your enemy to die, but clean at least. 

I was wished back to life. To see and touch and breath in the things of the living...it was pure ecstasy. I stayed on your pitiful planet to protect it, in a sense. I had no spaceship, and they had wished me back. I had killed thousands of their people, and they still wished me back. It was this that cracked my barrier of unfeeling. I never knew emotion as a child. I was neglected, always. But your people...they took me in. I felt it my duty that if I could not kill you, then I could at least protect the ones you loved. Respect was one thing I had been taught, believe it or not. 

Frieza reappeared. He was stronger than before, and sought out to destroy the Earth. I could not protect it from this...this monstrosity. But Trunks, my son appeared, and killed Frieza and his father once and for all. You reappeared. Your family and friends immediately exploded with joy. I was astounded. I had been raised as the perfect fighter, but without emotion. Without feeling. I rethought my options. Kakkarott. You fought with your emotions, and it made you invincible. I decided to stay on Earth, after learning that androids would attack in the future and destroy it. I had to draw some of the attention away from you. I began training. 

Over the next three years, I bonded with the woman in my life: Bulma. She gave me what I had been missing in emotion, and it made me stronger. My decision to sacrifice my soul to Babidi was foolish. Being away from her would be more than my heart could handle. But all and everything to defeat you. I had a child with her, Trunks, and he does me proud. I can only hope that he doesn't follow in my tainted footsteps. 

The androids came. I had finally reached the level of Super Saiya-jin, after being furious with myself at not being able to surpass you. The androids were defeated, for the most part. You recovered, on the edge of death. I was prepared for the worst challenge of all: Cell. 

It would be easy to say that Cell destroyed me, and I say so. He defeated me. All my training for nothing. Imagine my anger when your brat, Gohan, surpassed me. The son of a third class, ascended to the level beyond Super Saiya-jin, and defeated Cell. I was shamed again, shamed from my royal birthright. My honor was gone. You were dead, sacrificing yourself to defeat Cell. I had no reason to remain. But I did. I had developed a family, a family that loved me, despite anything I did. Over the next seven years, I trained non-stop. I surpassed your brat, and was honored to call myself the most powerful being in the universe. 

You returned. 

It was like old times. I finally had a chance to beat you, in the tournament. I never got my chance. It was time to save the world, again. After watching you battle, I realized that I could never surpass you, not by orthodox means. 

This is why I sacrficed my will to the wizard, in exchange for more power. Defeating you was my life's purpose, and I had to fulfill it. We began fighting, and you held back. That is how I am here now. I have you at my mercy...it would be too easy to kill you. But I do not. Why? 

After all the years I had waited, an honorable fight to the death shall be had. 

* * *

Like it? R/R please! More to come soon. 


	2. Gohan

**Kakkarott**   
by Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

**Note:** This will be an ongoing series, from several characters POV. It's basically what other people think of Goku, or Kakkarott. Projected lineup is Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillen, Trunks, and finally, Piccolo. If you want the POV of someone else, put it in the reviews. This is Buu-Saga, from the beginning to the end. Read and review, please. 

* * *

Father. 

You are my father Son Goku. I was your firstborn, your new light into the world. My life was changed twelve years ago, by your death. 

When the man named Radditz arrived on Earth, I was terrified. My mother had raised me to be a scholar, and I was spoiled. Spoiled is too light of a word; I was a coward. When Radditz arrived, I quickly hid behind your protective body. Had I any sense, I would have stayed behind, and not have caused for death. For the first time. 

When I saw Radditz attack you, I was enveloped in rage. You were my father, and this man, this man who claimed to be my uncle, was killing you. My power skyrocketed, and I attacked Radditz. My emotions were the cause of this power, and would prove to aid me in years to come. My attack was to no avail. Radditz still stood. Piccolo managed to kill him, but you died in the process. All because I was a coward. This began the next chapter in my life. 

After your death, Piccolo took it upon himself to train me. He took me from my home, and set me out into the wilderness. I was on my own for the first time in my life. No mother, and no father. But I remembered how brave you were. How you protected your family just like that. I wanted to be like you. I would follow in your footsteps, and make you proud. 

In the year that followed, I grew must stronger. I was confident in my abilities. But then, the Saiya-jins came. 

I do not blame Vegeta for what he has done in the past. He has atoned for his sins, and is perhaps our greatest ally, in a sense. But I will never forget the terrifying day where my friends were killed, one by one. Yamcha...Chaotzu...Tien...all killed, in vain. And then came the greatest shock, since my father was killed. Piccolo took a blast for me, and changed my destiny forever. With Piccolo alive, you wouldn't have become a Super Saiya-jin. Maybe we all owe it to Piccolo. Only me and Krillen remained in the desparate ranks. Then, you arrived. 

You were not the same father I had before. Your power had increased drastically, and you challenged Vegeta to a battle. I could only watch in fear as a lowly Saiya-jin fought against his Prince. I hoped for the best. When it came to the end, the Genki Dama rushed towards me. As a child, the greatest fear I ever had was of dying. But you saved me, shouting out instructions, as the Saiya-jin terror was stopped. You didn't kill Vegeta though. You spared his life, and convinced me that you could never have become someone like Vegeta in a different world. Vegeta was gone, and the fight was over. However, there was much damage on the Earth. It was with this that we decided to go to Namek, with or without you. We left you in the hospital, and headed for Namek. 

My power had increased a lot, since fighting Vegeta. I was more or less as strong as you were after firing your Kamehameha at Radditz. However, Namek would be a precursor to some of the defining moments in my life. I was defeated by Recoome, along with Krillen and Vegeta. Vegeta, a man who had battered me and Krillen around like flies on Earth, was near dead. But then you came. You saved me, as well as the rest of us. You showed friendship to Vegeta, one who would not have hesitated to murder you. It was this that made me realize what type of person you were. I wanted to be you, so strong. Your power was amazing, defeating the Ginyu Force...until _he_ came. 

Frieza came. He killed Vegeta, defeated Piccolo, and defeated me. How I stood up to him for longer than five minutes, I didn't know. But you saved me again. You crushed him with your Genki Dama, and won the fight. My heart swelled. I would burst with pride, had Frieza not have rebounded, and killed Krillen. Krillen had become somewhat of a best friend to me, as well as you. Seeing Krillen killed angered me...but it changed you the most. 

You became Super Saiya-jin. What was pride before was nothing until now. You were my father. My father, the strongest man in the universe. And I was your son. Mom would be so proud. Proud of her husband. I was proud of my father. But then, I was wished away. Wished back to Earth. I could only anticipate what had happened to you. When I attacked Vegeta in rage, I think he was a little surprised at my power. I'd be too. 

You came back, as Frieza did. When Trunks told us that the androids would be coming to Earth, I panicked. For naught. You were the strongest being in the universe. You could not be hurt. Alas, we trained for three years. My power grew, as did yours. The androids finally came, and you could not fight. I was so scared for you. The thought of being taken away from you again...it hurt on the inside. Vegeta stopped the androids, but then the monster came. Worse than Frieza. Worse than Cold. Worse than anybody you had ever faced. 

It was here that I discovered my power. You were astounded. I, your son had surpassed you. I was in shock. You were the most powerful in the universe, were you not? And I was stronger than you. It made me cocky. I hesitated to kill Cell. Cell took matters into his own hands, and saught out to destroy all of us. But you were the hero again. You sacrificed yourself to save me. I was stronger than you, and yet you saved me. But then, Cell returned. You were dead, dead in vain. 

Rage overtook me. The only thing I felt was...power. Pure power. Power levels could not say in numbers what I felt. I wanted to destroy Cell, kill him, murder him. And so I did. I avenged you, but not without your help. You gave me the extra boost so that I could eradicate Cell with a blast from the heavens. After the battle, I was griefstricken. I had caused your death, for a second time in 4 years. Power was nothing compared to losing you again. When I found out that you were to remain in Heaven, guilt overcame me. 

Mom was affected the most in this. She had lost you again. I was the cause of it, because of my own damn arrogance! It was with this that I studied for seven years. I never trained, except occaisionally. Vegeta's power skyrocketed past mine, and became the real defender of the Earth. I couldn't fight, not with the guilt of your death on my shoulders. But I persisted. I became the Great Saiyaman, an alter ego to the person I really was. Videl helped me forget my troubles, if not for a little bit. 

You came back. I think Mom was the only one who was more excited than I was. It is now that I look at you, my father. I have waited seven long years to say that I am sorry. And for this day, this day only, I shall try to make up for how I have wronged you in the past. 

* * *

Like it? More to come soon. R/R! 


	3. Goten

**Kakkarott**   
by Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

**Note:** This will be an ongoing series, from several characters POV. It's basically what other people think of Goku, or Kakkarott. Projected lineup is Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Krillen, Trunks, and finally, Piccolo. If you want the POV of someone else, put it in the reviews. This is Buu-Saga, from the beginning to the end. Vegeta's POV was from when he has Goky bound by the energy chains, Gohan's is when he sees Goku for the first time in seven years. Goten's will be as he and Trunks are flying to meet Buu. Read and review, please. 

* * *

Daddy! 

I finally get to see you Daddy! I'm your son, Goten! I've never seen you before. I don't know what you look like, and how you act like. Imagine if you acted like Veggie-chan! That sure would suck, wouldn't it? 

All my life, I wondered who you were. Where you were. Why you weren't here with me, kaasan, and niichan. When I was born, I remembered kaasan and niichan taking care of me. Kaasan tried to make me a scholar, but niichan trained me, a little bit. I became friends with Trunks. He's Veggie-chan's son, if you didn't know. Funny, huh? Trunks tells me that you and his dad used to be great enemies...and now your sons are best friends! Trunks is a nice guy. He gets me in trouble a lot, but it's okay. We have lots of fun together. He helped me forget about where you were. 

See, when I was born, I didn't have a father. I thought that you had abondoned me, because I wasn't good enough. I was really sad all the time. Niichan tried to cheer me up, but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was to train me. I was still sad all the time. But then I became friends with Trunks. He made me have fun again, and taught me to just take life with a grain of pepper. Or salt. I forget. 

I asked niichan one day why you weren't with us anymore. His answer was simple, "You died trying to save all of us." I couldn't believe it. My daddy was a superhero! Not like Hercule or the Great Saiyaman, but a real hero. I finally realized that if it wasn't for you, then we'd all be dead. I wanted to become you, in a sense. All of your friends, like Krillen and Bulma said that I looked just like you when you were younger. That made me happy. Looking like my father. 

When I was seven, I became Super. You know, with the golden hair and super strength? Kaasan made me mad one day, and that made me transform. I don't think Kaasan liked it very much when I went Super. She said I was another monster. But I didn't care, I was Super. I heard that you became Super, and that Veggie-Chan was jealous of you. But Trunks could already go Super, so it didn't matter. 

The next day, I heard that you were coming back to Earth, for 24 hours! I was too happy! I would finally get to meet my father, Son Goku. I got sad again. What if you didn't like me? You had never seen me before, so how would you react to your youngest son? Kaasan told me not to worry. She said you would like me even if she had to beat you. 

The day of arrival finally came. I was sorta scared and sorta happy. Then I saw you. You looked just like me! Same hair, same clothes, same everything. And everybody liked you. Even Veggie-chan, who probably just wanted to beat you. Kaasan was crying so much, I never thought she would stop. Then you stopped, and noticed me. I got scared again, and hid behind kaasan's legs. You picked me up, and swung me around, like an airplane! Wow! My daddy was powerful, and nice! Too bad Veggie-chan isn't the same way, hee hee. 

Then something bad happened to niichan, and you flew away. Me and Trunks messed around for a little bit, and then Videl told us about the Buu monster. Well, knowing Trunks and me, we had to go see the Buu and the wizard. I was convinced that you could take down the Buu, and the wizard, because you were the strongest in the world. Trunks said that his dad and niichan could take down the Buu by themselves, and that you were supposed to be pretty good too. 

Pretty good? Pretty good!? You're the strongest fighter in the universe! And my daddy too. I don't think I could get any luckier. 

* * *

Like it? A little hard to write because Goten doesn't have much screentime until the Buu saga. Bulma or Chi-Chi is next. R/R, please! 


	4. Not a Chapter---Author's Note (Important...

This is not a chapter. This is an author note. Sorry I haven't put Chi-Chi's out yet, but I need to read up on the Dragonball manga before starting it. I forgot how Goku and Chi-Chi met, so I'll probably get it out tomorrow, if anything. Thanks for waiting, and keep on reviewing! 

~SDM 


End file.
